


Snowflakes

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hale-Stilinski family, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Surrogacy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a beautiful baby daughter and are spending a day outside in the snow-fall whilst talking about names. </p><p>Prompt "snowflakes" supplied by kiramaru7 over at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

”Did you know that every single snowflake is unique, even when snowflakes can be grouped together by their similar patterns?” Stiles asked, smiling up to the bright blue sky which was spewing snow on them.

 

Derek felt his breath catch at the sight: Stiles looking up into the sky, hands curled protectively over his front, mittened hands resting over the big coat which was stretched taught by what lay beneath, their daughter wrapped in a sling under the wool fabric. All Derek could see of her head was the top of her knitted hat, riding hood red, as Stiles called that particular dark shade, the rest was covered under layers, her tiny body close and warm against Stiles' chest. When Stiles bent his head down, there was such a look of joy and happiness upon it that it took Derek's breath away.

 

There was nothing to it but to step closer and wrap his hands around the two most important people in his life, packfamilymatelove.

 

“That's why you wanted to name her Lumi?” he asks, leaning over Stiles' shoulder. “Because she's unique?”

 

Stiles turns his head and tilts up, meeting Derek's lips in a kiss which is very warm in contrast with the chilly winter air. “Well,” Stiles tells him, “you know that I thought about a name in _quenya_ or _sindarin_ and Tolkien did use Finnish as inspiration for his elf languages... at least her name is more easier to pronounce than Ge---” and then he just stopped talking.

 

After five years together Derek still did not know his legal first name. Technically Stiles was now his actual official first name, but Derek always thought of the name Stiles' parents had given him at his birth as his original name. Which he still did not know, apart from it being very difficult to pronounce.

 

Derek lets his arms settle more firmly on Stiles', setting his head over Stiles' shoulder and looking down at their daughter, their little Lumi, barely discernible inside her sing and coat cocoon. “Her name is perfect, as much as she is,” he tells Stiles.

 

The snow starts to fall thicker as they stay still in a wintertime tableaux in the yard of the house which is their home, his and Stiles', and now, Lumi's. It's her first winter, her first  _week_ in their lives and Derek still cannot quite grasp the amount of love he has for her only after such short a time. Sure, there had been the waiting and the ultrasounds and the endless evenings spent looking at the sonogram picture with her small form in it. There had been touch, too, laying a reverent hand on a belly and feeling Lumi kick. 

 

But now, now they're a family and Derek cannot fathom how it was ever any different. He cannot say that he and Stiles were missing something before but now they just seem to be more, just  _more._

 

“Come on, let's go inside before you catch a cold,” he tells Stiles, reluctantly disentangling himself from his mate and cub. 

 

Stiles turns towards him with a slight wobble, still not quite used to how having Lumi in a sling on his chest has changed his center of balance, and waggles a finger. “I hope you mean her.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

 

They both know that Stiles is very prone to colds, so having a small daughter who needs to be taken care of and kept warm is very convenient in that regard. Derek doesn't, however, need no excuse to drape his arm over Stiles' shoulders when they plod back towards the house through the snow covered yard.

 

“This is gonna be the best Christmas ever,” Stiles degrees when they enter and Derek couldn't agree more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this verse is getting more fics.


End file.
